Confessions
by TheFabulousKendleCrow
Summary: Laura Harrison, best friend of Ginny Weasley, is head over heels in love with Ron. Just a simple little one shot :  Reviews are greatly appreciated


I knew everything was going to be different now that the final battle was over. We had won and Voldemort was gone for good. I knew I should be happy, but I just couldn't. I still had to see Ron be with Hermione. And of course I couldn't get away from it. I was living with the Weasley's, thanks to Ginny. I mean I was practically family. I had red curly hair, freckles, and bright blue eyes. I fit right it, according to Ginny. She was also the only one who knew about my love for her brother.

"Laura, when are you gonna tell him?" she asked me as we sat in the middle of her bedroom floor playing exploding snap. I gave her a stern look.

"Never. He's with Hermione and he's happy. That's all I want for him. I'm never going to be able to be with him." I responded. Ginny just rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, George has finally loosened up now that he's getting used to Fred's absence. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Ginevra Weasley! Are you suggesting that I get with George?" I asked, completely appalled.

"Heavens no! I was hoping you could get him a girlfriend though. I know your friend has a big crush on him. The one that's really loud… and wears bright colored tutu's all the time? The one that hexed Draco Malfoy into oblivion last year for calling us blood traitors."

"Oh my god, yes! Kendle! She's like in love with him!" I yelled. Then Ron walked into Ginny's room through the open door.

"Who's in love with who?" he asked, semi-confused. I was tempted to say 'I'm in love with you' but I kept my mouth shut.

"Kendle's in love with George." Stated Ginny.

"That really loud girl that was here last summer?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, I have to go to Hermione's place for dinner. I'll see you two later. " He stated awkwardly before heading back out the door and downstairs. Once his footsteps could no longer be heard, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Laura, you need to calm down. Every single time you're around him you lose your breath and you get all nervous. It's completely obvious to everyone. I'm surprised Ron hasn't figured it out yet."

I looked down at my hands as I felt my face heat up. Was it really that obvious? Molly's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Kids! Dinner!"

Ginny got up and I followed her downstairs just in time to see George setting the table.

Dinner went by quickly and silently. Well it did until Ginny brought up the idea of Kendle coming over that weekend. I noticed George became instantly intrigued by the idea. Molly, of course, had no problem with it. Neither did Mr. Weasley.

"So it's settled then. Kendle's coming over this weekend. I'll send an owl when we get upstairs." Stated Ginny.

"Kendle's always willing to help me with experiments, so this should be fun!" exclaimed George excitedly.

"Well maybe you should try that new love potion on her." I said, winking at him. I watched in amusement as his face turned as red as his hair.

"Use a love potion on who?" asked the one voice I didn't want to hear. I turned around to see Hermione standing by the fireplace. We hadn't noticed her and Ron apparate in.

"Kendle. She's coming over this weekend." I said, faking a smile. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh. She causes so much trouble. I'll be keeping my distance." She replied, becoming a mega bitch.

"Come on Mione'. You can't just stay away from me all weekend." Ron complained. I got up from the table and headed upstairs, knowing they we're going to fight… again. Ginny and George followed. They helped me write Kendle and overly exiting letter about how we needed her to come over or we would die.

It had been a few hours when we headed downstairs. Ron was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. I don't think I've ever seen him this stressed. I stayed still with Ginny while George approached him.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked George. Ron looked up, took a deep breath, and replied.

"It's over. For good. Hermione's gone. We're done."

I turned my head and smiled to myself. I knew it was wrong, but it made me really happy. Ginny nudged me in the ribs, making me smile more. I just walked out of the room while George continued to talk to Ron. Ginny followed me.

"Laura! Now's your chance! He's in distress and needs someone to save him! A shoulder to cry on!" she exclaimed.

"He's depressed! I can't just walk in to his love life like that. I need to make sure he's going to be okay before I try to have him for myself." I replied. Ginny just smiled at me.

"Fine. But don't take too long. I want to see little hearts floating above your heads when the two of you are together." She said, grinning ear to ear. I felt my face heat up. Dammit, Ginny. She just needs to stop embarrassing me.

The rest of the night passed with everyone commenting on how Ron would be fine without Hermione. She never liked me and I never liked her… so I was completely fine with that. By the time we were ready to go to bed, we had gotten Ron to smile. I agreed to play Wizards Chess with him. He beat me… but not by much.

"I was so close to winning!" I yelled while laughing. Ron smiled at me.

"I'm just that amazing." He stated, leaning back against the couch and grinning at me. Did he really have to be this cute?

"Well maybe you could give me a few pointers?" I asked hopefully. I wanted to spend time alone with him. I wanted to show him that I liked him for who he was and that I wasn't some stuck up, know-it-all, bitchy witch.

"Yea… okay. I'll teach you everything I know tomorrow." He replied. I smiled to myself as I felt my heart skip beats. I got up from my place on the floor, opposite from where Ron was sitting on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Ron." I said as I walked over to him, pecked him on the cheek, and headed upstairs. I hadn't kissed him or had any contact with him since Hermione came in to the picture. When they started dating I had completely stopping kissing him on the cheek before bed… or even saying goodnight at all.

When I had finally gotten to Ginny's room, I was shocked to find Kendle's things by her bed. Ginny just looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, Laura. Kendle's here. She arrived about an hour ago." She stated.

"And why didn't you tell me?" I asked, looking around the room for my friend from Beauxbatons.

"You were downstairs having your alone time with Ron. I didn't want to disturb that!" she said excitedly.

"And where is my dearest Kendle?" I asked, wanting to know where in the bloody hell my friend was. Ginny just pointed at the closed door across the hall. Georges room. To be honest, I was afraid to find out what was going on in there. Kendle was not a subtle person and if she wanted something… she got it. I just gave Ginny a confused look.

"George gave her the potion. She only acted like she drank it but she slipped it in her pocket. Now she has an excuse to tell him her feelings and have them be true. She said she was gonna show him the potion tomorrow night at dinner just so he knows she was being serious." Said Ginny, grinning ear to ear. I started smiling myself. Oh Kendle was so… crazy. Just as I thought that, Kendle came out of George's room in a daze. Of course she was wearing a neon pink tank top, an aqua blue tutu, fishnet stockings and stiletto heels. She never ceased to take everyone by surprise. She walked straight past Ginny and me and lied down on Ginny's bed. We just looked at her, waiting for her to tell us something. She looked back at us and smiled.

"Shut the door." She stated. We did as she said before going to sit down next to her.

"Now tell us what happened!" squealed Ginny.

"Your brother is a fuck awesome kisser!" she said excitedly. We just laughed. We continued chatting about our crushes all night. How Kendle likes George. How Ginny likes Harry. And of course how I like Ron. The chatter continued until we all fell asleep.

We all awoke the next morning to the sound of Molly's voice, summoning us for breakfast. We knew the boys were already downstairs. As we made our way down to the kitchen, I looked at Kendle.

"You should tell George at breakfast that you didn't drink the potion. Don't wait until dinner." I said. She smiled.

"I think I will, Laura. But if he faints from shock, it's not my problem." She said. Ginny and myself couldn't help but giggle at her. By then we were all in the kitchen and taking our seats while Ron and George helped their mother set the table. Ron and George also help set the food out on the table.

About halfway through breakfast, I noticed Kendle reach in to her pocket, a smile playing on her lips. I nudged Ginny in the ribs to grab her attention. She then noticed too.

"George?" Kendle asked from across the table. I knew this was going to be hilarious.

"Yes, Kendle?" he replied, still happily eating his breakfast.

"You know… you didn't have to try to slip me this just so I would snog you. I would have done that all on my own… which I did." She stated, as she pulled out the small, still full vile of love potion and rolled it across the table. George's mouth hung open in shock. Kendle just smiled at him, waiting for him to reply.

"George! You tried to drug Kendle just so she would snog you? And man, you didn't even make sure she drank it. Now I just have the feeling that Kendle likes you since she snogged you without anything in her system." Said Ron in a somewhat outraged voice before laughing slightly. Seeing him laugh made me smile. It had been less than 24 hours and Ron was already feeling better without that stupid witch nipping at his heels.

"Yes, Ronald. You're correct. I do like George. A lot. And nothing will change my mind of that." Kendle stated proudly. George looked lost and didn't know what to say. Kendle just kept giggling. Then Molly spoke up.

"Well since we are sharing things, does anyone have a confession?" she asked, just going with the flow of the crazy confession that was just released at her table.

"I think Laura has a confession!" squealed Ginny excitedly.

"Um no I don't." I retorted.

"If you don't say it, I will." Kendle threatened. I knew she would do it to… without hesitation.

"Fine. But I can't do it in front of everyone. Ron, can I speak to you in the other room?" I asked cautiously. He looked confused but nodded his head anyways and followed me out of the room. Once we were alone, I just looked up at him. He was considerably taller than me and I was small to begin with. I needed to do this now. It was now or never.

"Ron, I'm just going to come right out and say it…" I paused for a moment. He looked at me as if examining me like he would miss something if he blinked. "I love you." I whispered. The look on his face didn't change. I contemplated walking away for a moment, but I couldn't make my feet move. I was still considering walking away when suddenly, I was being pulled by the wrist out the back door. When Ron finally stopped pulling me, he quickly turned around on his heel and did the unthinkable.

He kissed me. He grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me to him, and freaking kissed me.

I stood there in shock for a moment before relaxing in to his touch. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip, but before I could grant him access wolf whistles were heard from around the corner. We quickly pulled apart just in time to see Ginny, George, and Kendle smiling at us. I felt my face turn bright red. I didn't know what to do, so I instantly looked at Ron. He just smiled at me and put his arm around my waist. I felt the butterflies take effect in my stomach and my heart rate pick up in my chest. Ron just turned towards me and ignored them.

"In case you didn't understand, that means I love you too." He said before pressing his lips to mine again. When we pulled apart, everyone had left. We walked back in to the house to find Ginny helping clean up the kitchen.

"Where'd George and Kendle go?" asked Ron. I looked at Ginny as we waited for her answer.

"George asked her out and when she said yes he pinned her up against the wall and started snogging her. Mom told them to get a room… so they both hauled ass upstairs to George's room. Needless to say, we won't be seeing them for a while." Said Ginny, trying not to laugh.

"Wow. Too much information." Said Ron, trying to brush off the awkwardness as he reached down and grabbed my hand. I had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a very long, never-ending relationship.


End file.
